littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Where Angels Fear to Tread
Where Angels Fear to Tread is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 53th case of the game. It is the fifth case set in Gainesburg. Plot Upon reports of a murder at the Nashville's Little White House, Mandy and the player went there, only to find Leon Kingsford has been beaten up to death and written on his head with blood by La Legion "You're Next!" Honora said that he died due to cervical vertebrae since the killer snapped his neck. The five people were labelled as suspects: Conway Nashville (former government president), Sandra Vinson (landlady), Nick Seymore-Nashville (businessman), Demetrio Moreno (Liberty ambassador), and Felicia Verity (the journalist from previous series "Panic Patrol"). While searching for evidences, Mandy and the player seeing the Angel Statue written with blood. It is say "Soon! You Must Die!" before Mandy turn around and screams a blood-curdling shriek when a ugly-masked La Legion kidnaps her and the player attempt to shoot him. But La Legion throw the bomb on the player and escape with Mandy. Soon, Jason comes for the player's rescue to take Mandy's place as the player's partner in order to find and save Mandy and Stanly. However, Carter Griffin tells Jason to go after La Legion while takes his place as the player's new partner. Mid-investigation, Naseem discovered Angels of Death's secret bunker in the Nashville's beach villa. Later, Chief Seymore found her ex-husband, Nick Seymore-Nashville, fainted next to a gun in the bunker, throwing her into a panic. The player, alongside Sheriff Griffin, saw El Terror's digital skull-figure threaten to end Mandy and Stanly's lives if they tried to shutdown the army system program. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest Liberty Ambassador Demetrio Moreno for the murder of Leon Kingsford, as well as for being the cult leader of the Angels of Death all alone. La Legion warns them not get closer or he will going to kill Mandy. But Velia takes his cape off and revealed to be Demetrio all alone, letting Mandy go. Upon admitting to the murder, Demetrio said he did it to avenge his cult followers. He said that he concluded Leon was a liability after he informed the police and the press about former government president Conway Nashville's visits to brothels. He then admitted to murdering young people, stoking the war between the Russian and Mexican-American gangs to boost profits from the Elmville Railroad Company, hiring someone to bring Hale Town a destruction caused by Hurricanes Hubert, and bribing officials in Juniper Army Institute to admit the cult's political opponents in their facilities in assassination attempt of President Stanly Nashville. To not wanting Leon to unmasked his true identity to the police, Demetrio beat him up with iron pipe and eventually snapped his neck with his bare hands, then he writing on his head with own blood, telling them that the player will be next to die. Declaring the Angels of Death's reign is over, Judge Westley sentenced Demetrio to life imprisonment in North Korea for violent crimes, conspiracy, army's corruptions and mass murders. During The Terror Within Heart (5/6), Mandy and the player went to the cult's bunker to deal with Conway. There, they found his iphone with a message which (per Velia) proved that Conway had wired money to Mallroy Winterburn to release Red Cape from prison so she would assassinate Stanly Nashville. Soon they then arrest Conway, who said that the team would rue the day they supported his brother. Meanwhile, Chief Seymore and the player talked to Nick to ensure that his marriage with his ex-wife was not a ploy to spy on the team as Stanly had accused it of being. He said that Demetrio greatly disapproved of their sincere relationship and that he had something that would make him stop seeing the Chief. Upon being told to search Herman's belongings, the team searched the villa and found a prison jumpsuit intended for Nick inside Herman's suitcase. They then talked to Demetrio, who said that before the one of his cult follower at the army institute was arrested, he was going to offer a choice to Nick either joining his cult society or getting imprisonment in North Korea if he refuse. They talked to the President who was forced to concede that Nick was innocent, despite the fact that he believed all Angels of Death cult followers, included Demetrio and Conway, belonged in North Korea's jail forever. After all the events, Gaubert and Stanly decided to honor Leon's memory, and with funds from Nick and Felicia Verity, they were able to establish the Kingsford Institute for Human Development, which will help youth on refine human resource expertise and career qualification. Later, Velia returns from hospital to cheer Mandy up, but she's not here. Velia tries to call her wife with no avail. Back to the department, Jason cut the team's celebrations in bringing down the Angels of Death short by informing them that Sheriff Griffin has just called. By answering the phone from Griffin, they heard Mandy screams in horror after she witnessing former President Sawyer Dawson's murder. Summary Victim *'Leon Kingsford' Murder Weapon *'Snapped Neck' Killer *'Demetrio Moreno' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect graduated from Liberty University. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect has watched Transmutators 9. *The suspect wears black formal jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect graduated from Liberty University. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect has watched Transmutators 9. *The suspect wears seraph pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect wears black formal jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect graduated from Liberty University. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect has watched Transmutators 9. *The suspect wears seraph pin. *The suspect wears black formal jacket. Suspect's Profile *The suspect graduated from Liberty University. *The suspect has watched Transmutators 9. *The suspect wears seraph pin. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer graduated from Liberty University. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer has watched Transmutators 9. *The killer wears seraph pin. *The killer wears black formal jacket. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (5/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images